


Star Wars Episode IX, The Fall of Skywalker

by MagiRRMartin



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiRRMartin/pseuds/MagiRRMartin





	Star Wars Episode IX, The Fall of Skywalker

Star Wars Episode IX, The Fall of Skywalker

Leia is killed?

Kylie struggles with the death of her mother and begins to distrust Malevol. Eventually she uses the dark side to kill the Knights of Ren.

Rey and Kylie team up to take down the Harem of Ren

Then Kylie battles Malevol and loses. Just as Malevol is about to strike Kylie down, Ahsoka and Luka appear.


End file.
